


Hemlock

by AikoIsari



Series: Digimon No Verse [30]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Digimon World Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: A poison is spreading through Shibuya waters and it's up to Masaru and Agumon to stop it. Someone should have told that to this chick.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with, in Masaru's mind, an explosion.

The explosion rocked his block and shattered a few dishes downstairs. Not that they had any fine china to lose but it still gave his mother pause. And it nearly caused Agumon to choke on his fried eggs.

He, of course, ran out to take a look.

There's nothing there. No fire, no destruction. His street's the same.

And yet.

His communicator screeched.

Masaru's blood rose at the idea of a fight. The problem was there was nothing to fight. Right?

"There's a Digimon in the water."

Masaru grinned too wide.


	2. 2

The mission came from the commander with permission to get to the train and get to Shibuya. Masaru was happy to bolt (after finishing his eggs) because skipping school for work had been one of his secret hopes for years.

Agumon reluctantly went into the Digivice because he was not going to pay for a ticket and explain it and off they went.

None of the others got there before him, not even Tohma. All he had from him was a bland reminder he was out of the country.

Jerk.

Oh well he'd take care of this. It'd be easy.


	3. 3

Well he was supposed to be but there was a giant pink dragon throwing something into the water. Hard. He would have been impressed if he wasn't spending time being jealous.

Then the monster came out again, roaring.

"Rikka!" called a voice across the water. "Sides! Quick!"

 _Another DATS agent?_ Were they being grown on trees?

"Okay, Himari!" came from the frankly, huge-ass dragon. He totally wanted to punch it in the face.

Everything exploded and that was all Masaru needed. He kept his digivice in hand, releasing Agumon from it and punching the dragon, because it was within reach.


	4. 4

Masaru sneezed. It blew water off of his bangs and into the face of the girl staring at him.

 

Well, glaring at him. This wasn’t new to him. Even before Yoshino’s trademark look of disappointment and Tohma’s… whatever, he had been glared at for years. It was nothing new.

 

Still, she looked strangely disappointed. “We had him,” she said with a pout. “He was gonna cause all sorts of trouble and you let him get away.”

 

“I couldn’t reach him,” he defended.

 

“You shouldn’t have to reach him.” Her arms crossed. “You suck.”

 

“I do not!”

 

He sneezed. She scoffed.


	5. 5

In DATS HQ, Tohma passed him tea with medicine in it. “So you don’t catch a cold,” he said.

 

“Thanks, I guess.” Masaru grumbled, sipping the ugly crap all the same. “My punch didn’t work on her partner though. It should work on anyone.”

 

“My partner was infected a while ago, is probably why,” The girl’s voice was about as interested as most people were in tests, even though an intercom. “You won’t be able to impact her data punching it.”

 

“Infected?”

 

“Yeah. That Digimon had it too, but he got away.”

  
She could at least sound guilty about that.


	6. 6

Masaru had never been so happy to not get the death stare directed to him the first time. "And you didn't inform us."

The girl looked unimpressed. "Nope. You all didn't even notice I went missing and came back, why would I bother?"

If Satsuma had visible veins one would be ticking in his neck right now. "What?"

"The digital world took me and I came back." Himari crossed her arms. "Why don't you talk to Kouta? He likes dealing with you people."

Masaru grinned like a loon. Okay, never mind, he liked this one. She had guts in spades.


	7. 7

Kouta, as it turned out, was more willing to talk to them. He offered cheerful smiles and careful explanations about a manmade virus and difficult situations. But whatever it was, it had rendered him unable to get digisoul working from punching them.

 

“That guy might be infected too,” Kouta mused. “You should have told them that was what you were investigating, Himari.”

 

“You told me it’d be in and out easily if I went myself.” She crossed her arms. “And it’d be easier on them.”

 

“If you didn’t get caught,” Kouta said with a smirk.

 

“Too late for that now.”


	8. 8

Night fell. A building blew up.

 

Well, not all the way. But Masaru still saw fire and smelled smoke. The anger burned red under his eyes. People were working there! Sure he liked a good fight, a great one, but that didn’t mean other people had to die or something from it.

 

“Let’s get ‘em Agumon!” Masaru raced forward, following the giant spiraling form through the smoke. IT was so worth missing school tomorrow for this.”

 

They leaped into the fray together, one punching the enemy hard enough into the other and Geogreymon smacked it down.

 

The monster vomited purple.


	9. 9

Geogreymon screamed and the air sizzled. Masaru watched his partner drop like a stone. He saw red.

 

And then he literally saw red as he fell. Flames struck the monster and shoved it to the side.

 

“Get him into the Digivice!” The girl was racing down beside them, her hands aglow. “Rikka! Blast it down!”

 

Masaru twitched and shuddered. He could hear the blood thumping in his ears. His fists ached from gripping them so tightly together.

 

But then he obeyed. He drew up the digivice-

 

And nothing happened. He tried again. Geogreymon groaned.

 

“Well shit,” Himari whispered. “It’s diseased.”


	10. 10

“Diseased?”

 

They escaped, frantically devolving geogreymon (it took a lot of punches) and disappearing into the chaos back to HQ.

 

“Don’t worry,” Himari managed to say. “Kouta and the others got it. We’ll be taking care of this guy.” She points to Geogreymon, who is not healing and not responding but is thrashing in pain in the Digivice and screaming.

 

It hurts Marcus’ ears, more than the rankling of his pride that they had been beaten down so quickly.

 

“He’s got a virus.” She was unphased, almost as stoic as Tohma. “Only you can cure him. We’ve gotta be fast.”


	11. 11

They found a clearing, big enough for Agumon to rampage and let him out. Masaru had to figure out a whole new type of dodging for a moment until a small white cat slammed his partner to the ground with a single kick.

 

That was just pathetic. His brother was eating too many fried eggs without exercising. When this was over he was dragging Agumon outside for five hundred laps around the house. 

 

Geogreymon groaned or maybe growled.

 

“I’m gonna deck him,” Masaru decided.

 

“You do that.” She sat back. “I’ll watch.”

 

Hmph. She was back to being annoying again.


	12. 12

Half an hour of fighting later, and Masaru was left with bleeding fists and no energy in his arms. They hung like noodles off of his shoulders.

 

On the upside, Agumon was no longer snarling and growling with eyes looking about ready to pop out of their skull. He in fact was very dizzy and making noises of hunger.

  
Masaru managed to scoff. “Idiot.”

 

Himari let out a sound. It was almost a laugh. Totally not embarrassing at all.

 

Then Agumon swung up and flew forwards, over Masaru, towards Himari.

 

The girl swung and decked him right into Masaru’s back.


	13. 13

To Masaru's relief, he was strong enough that the most that punch managed to do was knock them both into a pile on the ground no matter how tired he was. It was embarrassing enough as it was that he got punched at all.

The girl laughed. "Whoops."

Masaru rubbed his head. "Now I know what Tohma feels like." It was a terrifying thought he proceeded to forget but he still had it. He lifted Agumon, who was out cold this time. His shoulders slumped, his head lolled, and his vision grew dark.

"Stupid follower. Don't worry me like that."


	14. 14

Five days and three more ruined buildings later, Masaru was leaping into the air and decking the diseased maniac into the street. 

 

At least this street was evacuated. And he wasn’t going to stop, no sir.

 

This was a  _ contest  _ now.

 

“Another one down the street.” Did Megumi sound bored? Cheh! It was because she wasn’t in on the action.

 

“Got ‘em!” her voice carried across the roof.

 

Ooohhh that stung. “Get back here!” He was not getting his ass beat by a newbie. “Agumon come on!”

 

“Just give up,” Himari called.

 

Masaru grinned. “Not a chance.”

She grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> Because people like this ship, here is some more of it! Just wait for that explosion.
> 
> Challenges: digiotpweek day 2, interseason boot camp - waves, gameverse boot camp prompt - shoe, Mega Prompts - Quote Prompt 107., Interseason Minific masterclass 3 (drabblechap)


End file.
